Ocean exploration has been conducted in order to search for resources present on the seabed, such as petroleum, natural gas, and gas hydrate.
Generally, in an ocean exploration method, exploration of predicting whether or not seabed resources such as petroleum, natural gas, gas hydrate, and the like, is present using a seismic exploration method, an unmanned underwater vehicle, or the like, is preferentially performed.
The seismic exploration method is a method based on a feature that a transfer speed of a seismic wave in pure gas hydrate is faster than that of a seismic wave in a sedimentary layer, such that a transfer speed of the seismic wave in a sedimentary layer containing gas hydrate is faster than that of the seismic wave in a sedimentary layer not containing gas hydrate and a feature that a seismic wave chimney, or the like, is shown in a cross-sectional view of the seismic wave and gas hydrate, or the like, is present at an upper portion of the seismic wave chimney.
The exploration method using the unmanned underwater vehicle is a method of exploring whether or not gas hydrate is present by measuring concentrations of methane gas through injection of an exploration apparatus into the seabed since the methane gas is discharged in the case in which gas hydrate is present on the seabed.
Korean Patent No. 10-1048528 has suggested an exploration method using an unmanned underwater vehicle.
When it is determined by the seismic exploration method and the exploration method using an unmanned underwater vehicle as described above that the seabed resource such as gas hydrate or the like is present, a drilling apparatus descends to a seabed surface of a corresponding point to perform drilling, thereby directly confirming whether or not the seabed resource is present.
Korean Patent No. 10-0978143 has suggested a structure of an apparatus of drilling a seabed sediment.
A drilled core is filled with the seabed sediment through the drilling. Since the seabed sediment exist under relatively high temperature and low pressure conditions in a process in which the seabed sediment is lifted onto a ship and a process in which the following operation is performed after the seabed sediment is raised on the ship, a material such as gas hydrate may be dissociated, and a material gasified in the core increases, such that a gas layer may be formed in the core due to expansion of the gas. (The gas is collected at one point, and the sediment is pushed out at the point at which the gas is collected, such that the gas layer is generated.)
Since the origin of the gas, carbon cycle, whether or not petroleum, natural gas, and gas hydrate are present, and the like may be recognized through the gas of the gas layer generated in the core, it is very important work to analyze the gas in the core. This work should be significantly rapidly performed.
In addition, the gas should be significantly cautiously handled in order to increase accuracy of an analysis. For example, a contact between the gas and a material such as air, or the like, should be minimized, and the gas should be stored at a cold temperature.
However, according to the related art, when the gas is extracted from the gas layer in the drilled core, a scheme of mounting a gap gas collector, inserting a syringe into the drilled core to suck the gas, and then filling a predetermined storing container (a glass vial, or the like) with the gas was used, such that a long time was required. In addition, since the gas stored in the predetermined container was moved for a long time and then analyzed on land (using gas chromatography, or the like), reliability was reduced. (Since the drilled core for extracting the gas is made of a soft material, a needle of the syringe may be injected into the drilled core.)